Fantasy World
by naru misato-san
Summary: Nessa fic, eu uni psg do FF8, 10 e inseri Érica, uma menina de 16 anos que vivia na terra e descobre incriveis poderes e que era de outra dimensão... [comentem!]


Nessa fic eu misturei personagens dos FFVIII, FFX e inseri Érica: uma menina do colegial que tem uma vida bastante complicada, que vive num futuro não muito distante onde tudo aparentemente está um caos no planeta terra...

Explicando: Planeta Terra/Fantasy World dimensões paralelas na qual a dimensão terrestre depende da existência da dimensão "fantasy"... ou seja, quando o Fantasy World está correndo perigo, reflete na dimensão terrestre...

espero que vocês gostem! , neste capítulo vamos conhecer a personagem principal!

Fantasy World

_Prólogo_

- A hora chegou. Rikku, você tem que ir busca-la. – afirmou Edea Kramer

- Sim! Finalmente! – sorriu Rikku esperançosa

- Tome cuidado ao abrir o portal! Pode ser muito perigoso... – advertiu Quistis

- Agora vá logo! Não podemos esperar mais! – ordenou Edea

- Já fui! – brincou Rikku e saiu correndo

- Será que ela vai conseguir? – perguntou Yuna preocupada

- Tudo dará certo, Yuna! Não se preocupe! – confortou Edea

- O portal irá se abrir! Finamente a profecia se cumprirá! – sorriu Lulu enquanto avisou no horizonte um forte raio – veja, o portal está bem ali!!!

- Vai ficar aberto por mais 24 horas... espero que Rikku consiga chegar a tempo! – disse Yuna pondo a mão em seu peito e temendo por Rikku – e a dimensão terrestre é muito perigosa...

- Com o poder de super velocidade que ela adquiriu há pouco tempo, chegará muito rápido! – completou Edea – alem do mais, Rikku sabe se virar!

Cap 01 – Pobre criança

- Érica, hora de acordar!!! – chamou a sra Lucy segurando o uniforme da escola de sua única filha

- Já? – resmungou Érica ainda deitada – quase não dormi...

- Eu sei, meu anjo. Mas hoje é o dia do exame! Você não pode faltar!

- Eu faço segunda chamada.... – disse Érica fazendo corpo mole

- Claro! A segunda chama é hoje! Esqueceu?! Trate de se levantar logo e pôr o seu uniforme! – respondeu puxando Érica pelo braço

Em menos de meia hora, Érica já estava pronta e na rua, rumo a sua escola. Tinha apenas 16 anos e já havia passado por muita coisa em sua vida. Perdeu o pai aos 10 anos de idade e aos 12 teve que começar a trabalhar para ajudar a mãe que era a única pessoa de sua família que ainda estava viva.

O ano era 2.125, e o mundo estava passando por uma péssima fase. Em plena quarta guerra mundial, eram poucos os locais que ainda dava para viver. Por sorte, Érica morava numa cidade um pouco mais afastada do caos total, mas que não estava livre de ataques.

No caminho para a escola, aproxima de Érica uma menina de baixa estatura com cabelos curtos e negros e olhos azuis.

- Oi Érica! Você está pensativa hoje, hein? – disse Amy, sua melhor amiga – por que não passou lá em casa?

- Tive que trabalhar até de madrugada... – respondeu Érica aparentando estar muito cansada

- Te prenderam até de madrugada?! – perguntou Amy indignada

- Não soube? Estávamos sob ameaça de um ataque ontem, então não pude sair da escola até as duas da manhã... – respondeu Érica chutando uma lata

- É mesmo, nem saímos de casa!

- Então, como você queria que eu fosse na sua casa ontem?

Amy deu uma risada.

- Sei lá... – respondeu sem graça

- Acho melhor andarmos rápido. O túnel já está perto... – desviou o assunto

- Você pintou o cabelo?! – perguntou Amy admirada – ficou linda ruiva!!

- Já não agüentava mais aquele cabelo loiro. Você achou que ficou bom? – perguntou Érica pondo a mão no cabelo que por sinal era enorme.

- Realça os seus olhos azuis! – respondeu Amy sorrindo simpaticamente

Érica era realmente muito bonita. Sua pele era branca e sedosa, longos cabelos loiros agora escondidos sob uma tinta vermelha, que como sua amiga mencionou, realçava ainda mais os seus olhos de cor azul-piscina. Não era muito alta, tinha aproximadamente 1,65m e pesava 53kg. Seu corpo era muito bonito. Seu rosto tinha uma cicatriz (que lembrava a letra "X") abaixo do olho direito, porem muito clara e de pouca percepção.

- Andem logo meninas! O túnel já vai fechar! – disse John, um rapaz moreno e alto que tomava conta da entrada do túnel.

A escola era subterrânea, para garantir a segurança dos jovens estudantes.

- Preparada para a prova, Amy? – perguntou John

Amy sorri envergonhada.

- Mais ou menos, sabe como é né? Esse pré-aviso de um ataque deixou todos com os nervos à flor da pele!

- Amy, nós estamos atrasadas... – advertiu Érica – a prova vai começar.

- É mesmo, bom... boa sorte Amy! – sorriu John – pra você também Érica!!!

- Obrigada! – responderam as duas

Passaram pela porta do túnel e desceram um lance de escadas. Depois das escadas vieram vários corredores paralelos e duas portas: uma que dava para a escola, à esquerda, e a outra era a porta do hospital. Após passarem pela porta, tudo parecia uma escola comum, embora não existissem janelas para a rua, apenas janelas que davam para os corredores. Após passarem pela tal porta, Amy desabafa.

- Sonho com John todos os dias! Ele é lindo!!! – abraçando os livros

Érica só levava uma caneta

- Acho que vou levar bomba esse ano... – lamentou Érica

- Muito obrigada por ouvir o que eu acabei de dizer! – ironizou Amy

De repente Érica sente um frio na espinha e suas mãos suaram. Teve uma visão estranha de uma casa em chamas. Ela não conseguia identificar a casa que estava completamente destruída.

Ficou desesperada e sentiu uma forte vontade de chorar.

- Érica!!! – chamou Amy sacudindo a amiga pelo braço – o que foi?!

Érica respira e se sente como se tivesse levado uma forte pancada na cabeça. Seu estomago embrulhou e tudo em sua volta começou a girar.

- Venha, sente-se aqui! – disse um garoto que estava passando no local e presenciou a tudo – você está se sentindo bem?!

- O que parece?! – perguntou Amy intolerante

- Desculpa, só queria ajudar! – disse o garoto se retirando rapidamente

- Érica, você está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou Amy se ajoelhando na frente de Érica

- Acho que sim... vamos... – respondeu Érica confusa

As duas se dirigiram para a sala onde seria realizada a prova geral de segunda chamada.

A prova foi um terror. Vinte questões para cada matéria. Eram elas: Gramática, Geometria e Física.

- Acertei 48 questões!! Passei de ano!!! – gritou Amy muito feliz

- Parabéns, Amy! – disse Érica com um sorriso forçado - eu... errei 48...

Amy desfaz o sorriso e faz uma cara de lamento.

- Eu sinto muito Érica... mas... ainda tem prova extra!!! Você vai passar de ano, confie!! – confortou

Érica dá um suspiro e sai em direção ao seu local de trabalho. Sim, Érica trabalhava na escola como auxiliar de bibliotecário. A biblioteca era imensa. À direita haviam as mesas, 15 grandes mesas com enorme bancos. E mais à direita, ainda havia mesas com quatro lugares. À esquerda, algumas prateleiras. E, finalmente por trás das prateleiras, havia uma porta vermelha que dava para o estoque (mais de mil livros).

- Chegou em boa hora Érica! – afirmou Joey, seu chefe – acabamos de receber mais uma doação extraordinária! Me ajude a arrumar, sim?

- Quantos livros? – perguntou Érica

- Uns 800...

Érica arregala os olhos e arregaçou as mangas de sua camisa. Seria um longo dia pela frente.

Duas horas se passaram agora e eles haviam feito uma pequena pausa. Estavam sentados fazendo um lanche.

- E então? Pensou na proposta que eu te fiz ontem? – perguntou Joey

Érica engoliu o sanduíche e respondeu:

- Sinceramente, não... ou melhor, sim, mas a resposta é não. – disse Érica friamente – não pense você, que apenas pelo fato de você ser meu chefe que eu vou aceitar "passar uma noite romântica" com você! Eu não queria ter que tocar nesse assunto novamente.

Joey muda de expressão.

- Nesse caso, creio que não vou precisar mais dos seus serviços. – disse Joey levantando

- Como assim?!?!

- Você ouviu. Não preciso mais de você aqui.

- Mas Joey, eu...

- Não me interessa! Quer que eu seja mais direto? Está demitida.

Érica fica furiosa e se levanta com tudo.

- Escuta aqui!!! Vou recorrer aos meus direitos!!! Isso não vai ficar assim!!!!

- Uuh, que medo... – ironizou cruzando os braços

Érica toma ar e fecha as mãos com força. Uma enorme corrente de ar seguida por um tremor de terra derruba e misturou todos os livros que estavam arrumados.

- O que houve?! – perguntou Joey assustado

Érica não responde e sai da biblioteca furiosa. Passou pelas mesas e todos que estavam sentados olharam para ela espantados, pois escutaram o barulho.

Ao passar pelas mesas, um forte vendo fez voar todos os objetos que estavam em cima da mesa. E sem ao menos tocar na porta, ela abriu e bateu quando Érica deixou o local.

Também ao passar pelo corredor as portas e janelas batiam violentamente e alguns garotos aproveitavam para olhar as calcinhas das meninas quando a forte ventania levantava as suas saias.

- Érica!! – gritou Amy – tome cuidado!

Érica virou para Amy friamente e disse:

- Não precisa ter medo. Você não vai se machucar. Ninguém vai.

E caiu desmaiada. Amy ficou desesperada sem entender nada e instantaneamente a ventania parou.

Gostaram?! Vamos ver o que vai rolar no próximo capitulo...

_- O que tem a minha casa?!?! Vamos, fale!!! – ordenou Érica_

_- Foi alvo de um atentado... explodiram a sua casa..._

_- MINHA MAE ESTÁ MORTA?! – gritou Érica_

_- Ai!!! Que mundo mais estranho! – disse Rikku_

_- Ei gatinha, precisando de um acompanhante essa noite? – disse um homem mal encarado_

- Na verdade sim! – respondeu Rikku – eu precisava achar essa garota! – disse mostrando uma foto de Érica

Não percam, semana que vem!!!


End file.
